Suck It Up
Suck it Up is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-sixth of season two, and fifty-third overall. HTF Episode Description Our anteater friend can't catch a break, even when he's down and out! The ants think they are safe and have fun torturing poor Sniffles. He'll show them! He'll build a fancy contraption that will set those ants straight once and for all! Well, if all goes according to plan! Plot A sick Sniffles lies in bed, apparently suffering from a cold & rhinorrhea (inflammation of the nostrils), when he spies an ant stealing a cookie from a plate next to his bed. He attempts to suck the ant into his mouth, but his illness prevents him from consuming his prey. The ant takes all of Sniffles' cookies and mocks him as he walks off. Sniffles gets angry, but suddenly comes up with an idea. Sniffles builds a vacuum-like contraption he puts over his snout, enabling him to suck up a bowling ball from across the room. He fires the ball at the ants, who are currently standing around the cookies they stole. They run into a hole in the wall, while Sniffles sucks up and eats the cookies. One of the ants pours a box of tacks on the floor which cut Sniffles' mouth when he eats them. Another ant removes the knob on the machine, so that Sniffles can't turn off or reduce the sucking power of his invention. Another ant knocks a beaker of acid on its side. Sniffles sucks up the acid, burning off his snout. Sniffles stumbles backwards and slips on a test tube an ant has rolled behind his feet. Sniffles stands up, revealing that the tube of the machine is pressed up against his head. As his brain and right eye get sucked through the machine, one of the ants replaces the knob on the machine and puts it in reverse. As a result, Sniffles' brain and then his entire body are sucked through and shot out the entrance of the tube, leaving Sniffles as nothing but a bloody, cylindrical mush. The ants celebrate their victory, but before the episode ends, the smallest ant sneezes, apparently having caught Sniffles' cold. Moral "Follow your nose!" Blurb The Blurb video video is released at 2014/4/11. It contains these annotations: *'BlurB!' *'This episode is going to suck' *'Sorry, had to get that pun out of the way' *'Used tissues everywhere! Gross!' *'Since he doesn't have nostrils, I'll assume the snot just comes out of his mouth' *'Fun Fact: Cookies are the best medicine.' *'All the garbage about laughter being the best medicine is a lie' *'laughter causes small pox' *'Ants: The jerks of the animal kingdom' *'Anteaters: The bowlers of the animal kingdom' *'Looks like Sniffles SPARED those ants' *'Get it? Bowling humor' *'There are positives and negatives about a face vacuum' *'Positive: Get all the cookies' *'Negative: Get all the tacks' *'Sniffles should have used a button' *'Knobs are so easily stolen' *'Fun Fact: Ants understand chemistry' *'Where were they when I was in High School' *'There it is folks, Sniffles is a 4-tooth anteater' *'You can stop arguing over it' *'Lab Dangers: Rolling on test tubes is the #2 killer of scientists' *'1 sunlight' *'This is going to leave a mark' *'Hey! Why does the furthest eye get sucked through first?' *'Totally unrealistic' *'Oh, that's nice, he's giving it back. Maybe he's not a jerk' *'Mind = blown' *'Body = blown' *'Cover your mouth!' *'Grossest thing in the episode!' Deaths *Sniffles' brain, followed by his entire body, is sucked through the tube of his invention, converting his body into a bloody cylinder. Injuries * Since this is a Sniffles vs. Ants episode, the former suffers numerous injuries throughout the episode: ** Sniffles accidentally sucks up numerous tacks into his trunk, cutting up his mouth. ** His snout is melted off by acid, making him swallow his teeth in the process. ** The Ant Daughter rolls a test tube behind Sniffles' feet, which causes him to slip on it and fall to the ground. * The Baby Ant caught Sniffles' cold at the very end of the episode. Goofs #When Sniffles is eating the cookies, part of the wall's rubble doesn't enter his mouth although it is shown being sucked up. #When the suction machine begins sucking in Sniffles' brain, his head disappears, leaving his ears floating above him. After his brain begins going into the tube, part of Sniffles' head reappears. #When Sniffles sucks up the cookies the ants have more cookies then the ones they stole #When Sniffles' remains are seen, the crack on his glasses disappear. #Sniffles' pen holder changes places from left to right sometimes. #Starting when he slips over the test tube, Sniffles is missing his tail for the rest of the episode. #Even though the suction tube was on the right side of Sniffles' face, his left eye got sucked out first. This was mentioned in the Blurb. Trivia *The title of this episode means to endure a period of mental, physical, or emotional hardship with no complaining. *On Sniffles' floor, there's a comic book featuring our show's main superhero. *Sniffles' death is similar to Cuddles' injury in Class Act and his death in Ipso Fatso. *This is the first and only time that the Ants start the fight (by stealing Sniffles' cookies). Usually Sniffles starts the fight against the Ants. *This is the only ants episode that takes place entirely indoors. *This is the first time that Sniffles has a shorter snout. From this point on (except From A to Zoo and the HTF Break Moppin Up), Sniffles will have that snout length in future episodes. *It is unknown why Sniffles never even tried to take his invention off his face when the torture started. *This is one of the many episodes to be remastered for the Blurb version. *This is the first time Sniffles's pens are acknowledged. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Solo episodes Category:Ants' episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Blurb episodes Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles